deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Mario vs Shouto Todoroki
Mario vs Shouto Todoroki is a What-If? episode of Death Battle, featuring Mario from Super Mario Bros and Todoroki from My Hero Academia. Mario vs Todoroki 3.png|Red The Red Bird Mario vs Todoroki 1 (Death Battle Fake Thumbnail).png|Red The Red Bird (V2) Description Nintendo vs Shonen Jump! Cryokinesis and Pyrokinesis may be two different things, but they haven't been manipulated so well by these two guys! Who will get extinguished and freezed out of existance? Disclaimer alert: Mario will only be given his fire and ice flowers, his Ultra Hammer, and F.L.U.U.D, but he will have all of his Smash attacks (including Mario Finale) and Firebrand. Galaxy feats are also excluded for the sake of a fair fight. Interlude Wiz: Fire and Ice may be opposites, but they can be helpful to humans. Boomstick: Such as cooking and cooling your drinks! Wiz: But we also need to learn about Pyrokinesis and Cryokinesis, manipulation of fire and ice, and despite being different (refering to the pyrokinesis and cryokinesis), there are two guys that can manipulate both and are masters at doing so. Boomstick: Mario, defender of the Mushroom Kingdom Wiz: And Todoroki, the guy who is Half-Hot, Half-Cold Boomstick: Will Mario Mari-own Todoroki? Wiz: Or will Todoroki extinguish Mario out of existance and make Mario continue his losing streak? Boomstick: He is Wiz and I'm Boomstick Wiz: And it's our job to analyse their weapons, armour and skill to find out who would win... a Death Battle. Mario Wiz: After Mario's humiliating'' defeat back in 2011, we've decided to give him another chance, but who is he?(even though he needs no introduction). '''Boomstick: Mario, created back in 1981, is the defender of the Mushroom Kingdom, is the mascot of Nintendo, and is possibly, alongside Mickey Mouse, the most famous fictional character of all time.' Wiz: Since Todoroki would normally be an easy foe for Mario, we've decided to only let him use his Fire and Ice flowers, which are the powers that resulted in today's battle's connections. Boomstick: Mario has the Firebrand, which he acquired thanks to the Fire God, it can be used offensively in battles and some enemies can only be harmed by it. Wiz: Mario can use pyrokinesis without a fire flower, so we have decided that in order to use his Firebrand, he will need to use the fire flower. Boomstick: The other power-up Mario will be able to use is the ice flower, which has different effects in Mario, one of them lets him turn water into ice and the other grants him cryokinesis and let's him throw iceballs at opponents. Wiz: We've decided to use the second power since this battle will take place in a place where there's no water nearby. Boomstick: And now, let's demonstrate his trusty hammer! Wiz: Mario's hammer is an very special weapon for him, it has been present in the Mario franchise since the first game Mario appeared, Donkey Kong. Boomstick: The hammer let's Mario destroy things such as rocks and barrels, it can also be used offensively in battles, and seen in Super Smash Bros and the Mario and Luigi games Wiz: And, audience, do you think Mario will get easily burnt down by Todoroki's fire attacks, NO! Boomstick: What happens is that Mario is way too fast, Mario can literally dodge laser beams and thunders. Wiz: We've almost forgot that Mario won't have his SMG feats since it makes him WAY TOO POWERFUL! Boomstick: Mario still has some pretty good durability feats, even if Super Mario Galaxy is not included, for example, he managed to escape from a black hole simply by swimming in the air, and if a normal human is put near a black hole, he will be fucked up before you can say "Mario". Wiz: WE ALMOST FORGOT, he is a Star Child! Boomstick: Mario is also extremely powerful, he can smash bricks, and even lifted and punted a castle that was more than 100,000 tons in weight. Wiz: While he castle seems to be small at first, it was actually pretty big inside, so it possible Mario lifted more than 100,000 tons. Boomstick: Mario rarely speaks but he will speak to Todoroki in this battle. Wiz: Poor Mario needs to save the princess all the time, but that leads to the great experience he has had, and puts the experience of various other characters to shame. Boomstick: Mario has managed to take down the Koopa army like....a lot of times! And Mario has defeated Bowser, like more than 1000 times! Wiz: And last but not least, we have F.L.U.U.D, a strange machine cretaed by Professor E.Gadd that let's Mario throw water and go up in the air. Boomstick: Mario is a extremely powerful foe that will sure kick the ass of various characters! Wiz: Mario, even with only 2 power-ups and without not any Galaxy feats, is still a powerful foe that will give Todoroki a fight. Boomstick: The most famous Italian (as well as being Italy's number 1 hero) in the world is destined to have a fight he will never forget, even if he dies or not. Mario: It's a me, Mario! Todoroki Wiz: Intermission Fight Results Who are you rooting and betting for? Rooting and betting Mario Rooting and betting Todoroki Rooting for Mario, betting on Todoroki Rooting for Todoroki, betting on Mario Trivia *The connection between Mario and Todoroki is that they are both experienced pyrokinesis and cryokinesis users Category:'Nintendo vs Shōnen Jump' themed Death Battles Category:Super Mario Bros vs My Hero Academia themed Death Battles Category:Teenager vs Adult themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs TV Shows' themed Death Battles Category:East themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:Death Battles with a Returning OMM Combatant Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:Death Battles with a returning DBX combatant Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles Category:Human vs Human themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:Fire Duel Category:'Fire vs Ice' themed Death Battles Category:Ice Duel